When The End Draws Near
by Skullbot
Summary: Isaac was just living in Minecraft, but an encounter with a new enemy leaves him with questions and one goal. To find the doorway the creature described.  Rated T for language. No sex, sorry guys. First story, criticism wanted!
1. The End?

Cutting through the open air, Isaac suddenly felt an intense pressure on his back, "you shouldn't have done that"…spat an enderman. Isaac felt a feeling of dread creep down his gut; this monster could teleport, and had dodged his well placed sword swing. He spun around and severed an arm, the enderman teleported away and covered his hand hissing with pain and fury. Isaac was running out of options however, his sword had just broken, and all he had was a bucket of water, a pair of shears, and 5 pieces of iron. He placed the water, hoping the enderman wouldn't be able to walk through the strong current. He was right in a sense; the enderman defiantly wasn't able to walk through water. Its last words were, "you'll never find the doorway boy"…Isaac was confused. A doorway? How could that be, the only doorway in this place was the nether portal, surely there wasn't another? He bent down and picked up what seemed to be an eye, yet it wasn't. It was smooth and hard, like a clam's pearl, yet there seemed to be something swirling around and pulsating in sync with his rapidly beating heart, almost as if this was the creature's heart and its soul was attempting to break free. Isaac felt sickened, he couldn't carry such a gruesome item with him, he hurled it at the nearest mountain he saw, and found it traveled a great distance. He turned back to his house, and started to walk back when he was grabbed and thrown through the air, landing with a thud that cracked at least one of his ribs. He stepped up and saw that the pearl had broken, the swirling mist inside rising up, and then spun towards him, almost as if it could see him standing there, defenseless. It suddenly coiled back and sprung like a snake, moving faster than the eye could see. Isaac cowered, his last thought was, "I hope that damn pig doesn't walk out of my farm again". The mist dissipated around him, eventually rising, like a heavy fog.

Isaac sat up, seemingly unharmed, and made his way back to his home. As he sat and bandaged his rib and made a splint for his arm he recalled the creature's last words. "You'll never find the doorway boy…" What could that creature have meant Isaac pondered, he shrugged off his sense of forbidding, and left to make a look-out tower that he could use to spot incoming mobs.


	2. Pigs, Blazes, and Netherwarts

"AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….-splash- "GODDAMN PIG!" The offending pig oinked and wandered off after pushing Isaac off his perch on look-out tower. After swimming to shore and resting in the warm rays of the sun Isaac decided to get more netherrack for a flaming marker. Looking around in his nether spawn, Isaac made his way to an undisturbed spot of netherrack and started to mine. He hit a piece of gravel, and noticed all the surrounding pieces fall down; he sprinted away, fearing for his life, but eventually the flow caught up to him, and swept him up. "DANGIT WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Screamed Isaac as he fell towards a lava lake. Fortunately the gravel landed on a one block deep section of lava, and he was safe, albeit stranded in the middle of a lava lake. He spotted a rising structure, and slowly built his way to it, using his 4 pieces of netherrack. Upon arriving he saw it was a new type of block, maroon and lined, like a dyed piece of wood. He slowly mined his way up, and arrived at the top, upon which he saw that the tower was really simply a leg of a castle in the air. Wandering around collecting the stone, which he dubbed nether-bricks, Isaac saw a spawner. Wondering what kind of monster it spawned, ghast or pig-man, he stepped close to examine it. A floating creature, surrounded in flame with legs that swirled ominously around it appeared, and shot 3 ghast-like fireballs at him. Isaac chuckled, and raised his sword, holding it sideways to deflect the attack. The fireball blinked out of existence, and appeared behind his sword, hitting him and setting his armor on fire. "OW OW OW OWWWW!" Screamed Isaac as the flame ate away at his armor and clothes. After smothering the flame, he charged at the creature and hacked away at its soft, porous head. Upon death, it dropped 2 glowing objects that burned as he held them. He stepped away, breaking the mechanism left by ancients who lived long ago. Isaac continued to wander around the tower and found a group of arranged soulsand, with weird mushroom-like objects growing out of it. He harvested them, and put the items into his pack.


	3. A New Hobby

At last, Isaac returned to his home, and began trying combinations to use the glowing sticks in. Arrows and tools weren't craftable with this interesting object, but after hours of experimenting, Isaac found that 1.) It could be ground up into dust and 2.) It could be used as part of a brewing stand. Closer inspection of the stand revealed that there was a slot at the top with 3 pipes that led into bottle shaped crevices. Using glass in a bucket shaped formation Isaac created 4 glass bottles. He decided to put water in them, and use random items as the reactant for his new hobby, brewing. Using spider eyes seemed to make them into a bitter tasting potion, one that left a rancid aftertaste on his tongue. Finally, he figured out that putting a netherwart caused the potions to begin bubbling, and turn to a slightly thicker substance that was hard when pressure was put onto it, yet liquid if you steadily increased the pressure. After a few hundred different tests, with the same results: Nothing, Isaac was about ready to give up, when he remembered the powder he had created from those fire sticks. Putting the powder into the slot he watched as it trickled down turning the water from a murky blue to a brilliant purple. Picking it up he scrunched his eyes, and took a tentative swallow. Strength flooded his body as heat coursed through every vein and artery, filling them with what seemed like liquid light. As the effects slowly faded Isaac shook his head in wonder, these new creatures and items seemed to be a godsend. He knew there must be more combinations, and with those, he just might be able to find that doorway the creature spoke of.


End file.
